1. Field
The present invention relates generally to heat dissipating devices for removing heat from heat-generating devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipating device having great heat dissipation efficiency for cooling electronic devices such as Central Processing Units (CPUs).
2. Prior Art
Computer electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) generate lots of heat during normal operation. If not properly removed, such heat can adversely affect the operational stability of the computer electronic devices. Solutions must be taken to efficiently remove the heat from the CPUs. Typically, a heat sink is mounted on a CPU to remove the heat therefrom.
Conventional heat sinks such as aluminum extrusion type heat sinks are widely used for heat dissipation of electronic devices. However, the aluminum extrusion heat sinks, which each commonly include a flat base and a plurality of fins extending upwardly from the base, have many drawbacks. The first drawback is that the total surface area of the fins available for heat dissipation is very limited as the made space between adjacent fins cannot be desirably small enough. This drawback seriously bars improvement of the heat removal rate of the aluminum extrusion heat sinks. Another drawback is that the heat generated by heat sources cannot be rapidly transferred to remote portions of the fins so that the remote portions have a relatively lower heat dissipation effect. This also limits heat dissipation efficiency of the heat sinks.
To solve the aforesaid drawbacks of aluminum extrusion type heat sinks, another kind of heat sink having a T-shaped base and a plurality of fins, has been developed. The performance of this kind of heat sink is greater than aforesaid aluminum extrusion type heat sinks. However, heat still is transferred to the fins by a conventional conduction which is slow in nature. Taiwan Patent Issue No. 326939 shows an example of this kind of heat sinks. However, since the heat intensity generated by the heat source is increased significantly in recently developed computer electronic devices, this kind of heat sinks which cannot dissipate heat quickly enough to remove the heat promptly from the heat source, can not meet the requirement of heat dissipation for the recently developed computer electronic devices.
Therefore, it is desired to design a novel heat dissipating device to overcome the aforementioned problems and increase the heat dissipation effect thereof.